Problem: $h(t) = 4+3(g(t))$ $g(n) = -4n-f(n)$ $f(x) = 4x$ $ f(g(5)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(5)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(5) = (-4)(5)-f(5)$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(5)$ $f(5) = (4)(5)$ $f(5) = 20$ That means $g(5) = (-4)(5)-20$ $g(5) = -40$ Now we know that $g(5) = -40$ . Let's solve for $f(g(5))$ , which is $f(-40)$ $f(-40) = (4)(-40)$ $f(-40) = -160$